


What Is Done

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know what they have to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Done

It must be her fault, Becky thinks, there must be something wrong with her. _Cursed_ is what she says in one of the interviews, and she believes it. So many betrayals, and every time Becky's managed to pick herself up, tell herself that one or two bad apples won't stop her trusting people, being open to friendship, but then there's never been a betrayal like this. Natalya, Nattie, her _heart_ , the one Becky truly believed in.

Nattie, who was sunshine and brightness, sparkling eyes and kisses dissolving into laughter as their bodies entwined in Becky's bed.

Nattie, who's now stony-faced silence and fists hard and unrelenting as bone, bruises that linger on Becky's skin like the mocking echo of a caress.

And Becky can't understand, she just can't.

But then perhaps she doesn't need to. She'll go it alone if that's all there is, if this is what it's come to. If there's no one left, no one but her, then she'll stand strong, stay resolute.

She'll do what she has to.

...

So many years, and Nattie's always kept the faith, believed that being a good person was more important than any title. She's been overlooked, taken for granted, sent to the back of the line, told _sorry, but maybe next year, next time_ but on every single occasion she's managed to smile, bite down on her feelings and hold her tongue.

_I understand,_ she's said, nodding. 

Yet it turns out even she has a breaking point.

Becky's her friend, her fire, the one who holds her at night, the one whose kiss can make Nattie melt. But Becky's also the one who cost Nattie that match, her clumsiness humiliatingly amateurish. Nattie _needed_ it, that win.

And so, it seems, just like that, she's done. With Becky, with all of it. With being _Nattie_ , the sweet little doormat, because from now on, she's _Natalya_ , full time, and she's looking after number one, focused on nothing but the championship, that shiny belt that's at last going to be hers. No matter what the cost, whatever the collateral damage.

Becky looks at her, mouths _why?_ and the raw, naked hurt in her eyes makes Nattie ache, but she hardens her heart.

She'll do what she has to.


End file.
